


Smol macy

by All_things_hacy



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Baby macy, F/M, Hacy Week, like shes actually a child, magic is weird bruh, ok but smol macy is adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_things_hacy/pseuds/All_things_hacy
Summary: In which Macy accidentally turns herself into a baby, Mel is freaking out, Maggie wants to turn her into a mini Maggie, harry spoils her rotten and they all can't stop smiling at how adorable she is.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *hides behind trash can* yes yes I know it's been like?? Two months since I last uploaded any fanfic? Um that's cus I'm lazy and had no desire to write 👁_👁 sorry. 
> 
> BUT hacy week came up and suddenly I have so many ideas😗✌. Enjoy!

Macy ran into the living room, her face lit up In excited, a small tube in her hand. 

"Guys! I've got it! I'm certain that this is the spell that will _finally_ give us a little insight into the origins or the charmed sisters. " She watched as her fam smiled curious to how she figured it out. The eldest witch was shaking with glee barely containing herself. 

"It's like a time machine but in a liquid! This shouldn't even be scientifically possible, a liquid simply can't take u back in time it's not possible at least not yet I -I mean _maybe_ theoretically it's might be possible but this is 3000 century technology! And that's just a prediction, to have such an an advantage we can do so much good-"

"MACY! please darling you're rambling. " 

Macy flushed red and slowed down, but still couldn't contain her happiness fully. She say down on the couch and faced her sisters, "With this we can stop the prophecy from happening." Mel gives her the iconic wait- i- don't- think- this- is - well- thought- out look, and holds up her hand. "Mace are you sure y pi for this 100%? Remember last time you acted without thinking?" 

"Which one exactly?" Maggie mumbles, Mel nudges her with her elbow and glares at her. "What! It's true! " Mel rolled her eyes and sighs, "Maggie as unnecessary as that comment was is right. You do kinda so this quite a bit mace." Macy huffed. "I'm _positive_ this time guys. I've done the tests- even if it doesn't take us all the way back to the first sisters, at _minimum_ it'll send us back 60 years. That's more than enough time to figure out who the last charmed ones were. We can do this!" Harry came up behind his girlfriend and placed his hands on her shoulders. 

"A tense body leads to rash decisions. Take a breath Macy. Sleep on it and then tell us your answer tomorrow, hm? It's getting late anyway and you beat be off to bed, cranky witches solve no crimes. " Once again Macy pouted like a child, but she stood and nodded. Leading the slightly defeated Macy up to there room harry looked over his shoulder at the Vera sisters trying to sneak off for wine. "That means you too ladies. Off to bed the lot of you." 

"you're no fun har. "

"Do I really act rash a lot harry? " Macy looked up at Harry, who had her snuggled into his chest, rubbed her back soothingly. "You don't act rash darling. More so you have this almost insatiable desire to be the one to _fix_ everything right away and you'd do anything to make sure no one ever has to choose the hard way even if you have to take the hard way yourself." He kissed the top of her head. "Sometimes, sweetheart, the other option is inevitable. That's not always a bad thing now is it? " Before she could answer she heard his light purr like snore and his grip on her loosened a bit. Macy rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling.

"Why does the other option _have_ to exist anyway is what I want to know..... "


	2. The baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine baby Macy is very quiet but mischievous.

Harry yawns and rolls over expecting to see his sleeping girlfriend next to him. 

The bed is empty. 

He sighs, she probably got up early to go perfect that spell she so excited about yesterday. He had fallen asleep too soon to finish her conversation with him, but he hoped that he still got his point across. 

Throwing on a long sleeve over his sweats(too early to be posh even he had to admit) he trudged down the stairs Into the kitchen. 

And that's when he stopped. 

He blinks. 

Once. 

Twice.

Three times. 

He rubs his eyes and pinches himself, because what he is seeing simply can't be true. Sitting on the kitchen counter, in her pj's now somehow magically shrunken to fit her is Macy vaughn-vera sucking on a wooden spoon. "How... " The baby glances up at the sound of his voice. 

Snapping himself out of his shock, harry rushes over to the chibi Macy, pulls the spoon from her mouth and scoops her into his arms. As soon as the spoon leaves her lips the baby's eyes water and she starts bawling. 

"Wait wait wait don't cry! I'm sorry! Shhhh shhhh shhhh! " The whitelighter desperately tries to quiet her down but she only seems to get louder. Harry grabs the spoon and gently puts it back in her mouth. Her sobs quickly die down. Little Macy sighs in content suckling her spoon- now that he thought about it, it was actually _his_ cooking spoon- and laid her head on his chest. Harry relaxed and stared down at his small girlfriend in bewilderment. "What happened to you little witch? " 

He didn't get the time to think on it, the thumping of footsteps sounded and soon Mel and Maggie cane rushing down the stairs. Mel's panicked voice rang out

"Harry! Are you ok we heard-" 

"Ow!", Maggie groaned as she bumped into her sister, " What'd you stop... For..... " Mel. And Maggie stared wide eyed at the baby that looked freakishly like Macy Vaughn resting in Harry's arms. Mel took a deep breath. 

"Harry? ..... Is that? "

"Macy."


	3. In which Macy still loves her siatera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mel is not amused(well she tries not to be) Maggie is just vibing

"Harry Greenwood? WHhyy is my sister a....a baby?" Mel sighed heavily and pinched her nose. Harry opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by Maggie's hands taking little mace from his grasp. The small witch started to panic feeling herself being taking from the warmth of Harry. Her eyes were already watering as she looked up at Maggie.

And continued to stare. Maggie smiled down at her and booped her tiny nose. "Macyyyyy Macy macy mwacy who's mwacy vwaugh? " she booped her nose again and Macy let out a glee filled giggle, she wiggled in Maggie's arms clapping her chubby hands.

"Maky! Maky!" Mel and Harry were frozen in their spots watching Maggie winning over Macy with a simple nose boop. Mel relaxed her shoulders and felt her heart warming when Macy looked her way and have her a bright toothy smile. She's stretched her tiny arms out to her, "mel!!! Mel i maky! Mel up! Up!" The child wiggled and struggled in Maggie's arms until she set Macy down. Here unsteady legs struggled to stay upright but Macy,like the resilient girl that she is, rushed to her younger -older?!??!- Sister's leg and wrapped her entire body it. 

For once in her life Mel Vera didn't know how to react. Macy was tugging on her pjs looking up at her with wide, hopeful, watery eyes. "U-up? Please?" Without a second thought Macy was scooped up and eye to eye with mel. She wrapped her arms around Mel's neck and squeezed. And as if this whole situation wasn't crazy enough, Macy began to cry. "I sowwy! Plwase don't be mad! Macy is sowry." Mel's heartbeat spikes and pats her small back. "No no one's mad dear. No one is mad you did nothing wrong darling. please don't cry." Rubbing her back, mel nods at Harry and Maggie in the direction of the couch. The trio sat on either side of her watching in shock as Mel subdued Macy's sudden outburst. It wasn't everyday that Mel was so soft with people. Slowly Macy's short gasps evened out into steady breaths, a few hiccups later and she was sound asleep. Harry, maggie, and Mel eyes wide looked at each other. 

"She's... adorable. "

"We made her cry. "

" ...can we keep her? "


End file.
